Mal dans sa peau
by malfoyhermy
Summary: Hermione possède un physique considéré comme peu avantageux : ce handicap la poussera dans les bras d'un homme peu recommendable qui l'amenera dans un univers qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Allez les filles, courage ! voila une fic qui vous comprend plus que tout, ne désespérées pas comme je le fait, soyez solidaire (et envoyer un ptite review)

Lisez si vous vous sentez mal ds votre peau, j'espere que ca vous aidra à exterioriser un peu

disclaimer : les persos st à JK Rowling

Il était 23h30, Hermione Granger se regardait dans la glace... Elle se dégoutait, elle faisait preuve d'une lacheté incroyable lorsqu'il s'agissait de son corps, aucune bravoure... Le problème principal d'Hermione ne résidait plus dans ses cheveux, qu'elle avait coupé jusqu'aux épaules et dégradé sur toute la tête : ils ne pouvaient plus se transformer en la jungle qu'elle était... Elle trouvait même que son visage était plutôt joli, malgré le duvet qui se trouvait au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure qu'elle n'avait plus la force de s'épiler ; à chaque fois ca se terminait mal, une sorte de croute se formait, peut-être était elle trop brutale !

Maintenant elle regardait son corps... Il ne correspondait absolument pas aux normes en vigueur. Elle était grosse, trop grosse. Elle pesait 80 kg pour 1m75... Et n'avait absolument pas de volonté, comment voulez vous maigrir dans une famille ou il y a trois repas par jour dont les tzbles regorgent de victuailles appétissantes ? Elle avait essayé de se faire vomir, deux fois. Mais là ausi, le courage lui faisait défaut, pourtant elle avait essayé mais rien n'était sorti, comme si son corps s'acharnait... A cette époque, être grosse était pire qu'un handicap : si les gens voient quelqu'un en fauteuil, ils ont pitié, si ils voient une personne plus enveloppée que la normal, ils éprouvent du dégout...

Son surpoids entrainait aussi des arques sur son corps, des vergétures. Sur ses hanches, ses cuisses et surtout, sur sa poitrine, celle ci était en effet striée d'affreuses lignes... Sa poitrine lui aspirait un grand dégout... Elle possédait un sein bien plus gros qu l'autre, Hermione estimait même la différence à un bonnet... Elle se dégoutait... Mais son manque de courage lui laissait la vie sauve...

On était en juin, il faisait chaud, trop chaud... Hermione ne pouvait pas mettre de décolté ni de short ; elle crevait de chaud dans son jean... Elle redoutait le moment ou elle devrait se mettre en maillot de bain ; ses parents la trainait evidemment partout, et sa mere n'arrangeait rien. Celle ci avait en effet maigri considérablement depuis le départ de osn père (Hermione estimait sa perte de poids à 2O kg) et sa mère ne manquait pas de lui rappeler en montrant sa peau flasque (suite à son accouchement) ou lorsqu'elles faisaient les courses ensemble...

Son surpoids avait aussi des conséquences sociales, certes elle avait Harry et Ron (bien que ceux ci s'étaient éloignés d'elle depuis sa prise de poids considérable) mais elle aurait voulu plus, elle l'aurait voulu lui... Elle aurait aussi voulu faire partie des fêtes auxquelles il participait, celles ou on buvait et on fumait tout en se tripotant joyeusement... Mais Hermione ne faisait pas parti de ce monde et elle en souffrait considérablement, elle se rassurait en se disant qu'elle était bien plus intelligent et qu'au moins elle ne fumait, ne se droguait et ne buvait pas... Mais elle se demandait à quoi servait la vie si on ne pouvait en profiter un minimum...

Il lui restait encore trois mois de vacances pendant lesquelles elle ne ferait que se morfondre et mourir de chaud tout en pensant à lui... Il était si sexy, rien à voir avec elle...

Hermione Granger, à 23h30, se dégoutait plus que tout en pensant à son objet de convoitise inespéré : Draco Malfoy...

Ca fait du bien de pouvoir écrire ce qu'on a sur le coeur parfois... Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer cette fic, si vous le désirer, envoyer moi une review avec vos idées sur la suite


	2. Chapter 2

**voila une ptite suite**

**disclaimer : tt à JK**

**Rasputina60** : lol j'adore ces yeux là, bouhou sirius est mort, pauvre bogoss... Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ca me fait très plaisir !

**chapitre 1** : des vacances qui s'éternisent...

Hermione désespérait suite à la crise qu'elle avait fait hier, elle avait mangé deux tablettes de chocolat et finit toutes les cerises puis entamé des chips... Il faisait trop chaud dans cet appartement _vivement que je puisse faire appel à la magie... _Elle jeta un regard à la lettre qu' Harry et Ron lui avait envoyé, elle pouvait venir à Grimmauld si elle le _désirait, ils ne disent même pas qu'ils veulent me revoir, peut-être se sentent ils couables de me laisser seule, déperir ainsi !_ Elle ne voulait pas y aller, elle ne pouvait supporter les regards dégoutés d'Harry et Ron... Elle ne se sentait bien ni en vacances ni à l'école et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela, quelle misère...

Evidemment, il y avait des femmes bien plus rondes qu'elle mais celles la arrivaient sans problèmes à trouver quelqu'un car leshommes peuvent aimer les grosses. _Ils aiment les obèses ou les squelettiques mais rien entre les deux... _A vrai dire, peut être qu'il y en a quelques uns mais elle ne voulait que lui, elle savait pourtant bienqu'ils se détestaient mais elle avait toujours trouvé dans leur rapportquelque chose de passionnel _enfin ca, c'est toi qui le pense ma chérie, parce que lui... _

Bon, il fallait sortir d'ici, elle avait déjà louer plusieurs films depuis le début des vacances pour passer le temps et avait lu tous ces livres, elle devait donc en acheter d'autre avec le peu d'argent que sa mère lui fournissait, celle ci étant tellement égocentrique qu'elle ne souciait absolument pas des pb littéraires de sa fille, celle ci devait surement être avec son copain en ce moment même à se plaindre des rondeurs de sa fille...

Elle devait donc se rendre sur le chemin de traverse, ce qu'elle détestait royalement car l'allée était ridiculement petite et que tout le monde s'y pressait de facon ridicule... _Comme si tu avais le choix... Avec un peu de chance, tu croiseras draco... _Ce qu'elle trouva très drôle puisque, depuis l'assassinat de Dumbledore, Draco était un des hommes les plus recherchés du monde sorcier ! _Peut être s'est il caché dns le monde moldu ? _Suite à cette pensée incongrue, Hermione éclata de rire en imaginant Draco faire ses courses dans un magasin moldu _bouhahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _

Après cet accès de bonne humeur, Hermione reprit un peu confiance en elle en lisant une pub "faut il être un allumette pour allumer le feu ?" Elle adorait ce Tee shirt, il le lui fallait absolument... Bon passons, Hermione se rendit donc au chemin de traverse et se dirigea automatiquement vers la librairie lorsqu'elle entendit : "Hermione ! Hermione" Elle connaissait cette voix, elle se plaqua un sourire radieux sur le visage et se retourna "Harry, Ron, quelle merveilleuse surprise !" " Comment vas tu Hermione ? " "On ne peut mieux" " Génial ! bon, ben... On va devoir y aller viens quand tu veux !" "d'accord j'y penserais" _quels boulets_ pensa-t-elle en se retournant et en enlevant ce sourire stupide qu'elle avait accrochée à la figure. Elle pénetra dans la librairie, parcourue les rayons, s'attarda à l'histoire de la magie et sortit victorieuse avec un sac contenant une petite dizaine de livres...

Elle reprit le métro, rentra chez elle, posa ses affaires et ressortit, elle n'avait aucune envie de rester chez elle inactivement... Elle décida donc de faire un tour pour la fête des pères qui approchait. Elle se rendit donc dans un magasin moldu, traina dans les rayons hommes lorsqu'elle croisa... (n/a : suspens intense, ben quoi ? faut bien le faire apparaitre un de ces quatres le pti gars ) "Draco Malfoy ?" "Granger , que fais tu ici ?" dit il en lancant quelques regards affolés autour de lui "Peur Malfoy ? Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis seule" "La ferme sang de bourbe, un malfoy n'a jamais peur" " Si tu le dis... C'est drôle qu'un Malfoy fasse ses courses ici tout de même, dans un magasin moldu ! infamnie, tu n'es pas encore mort ? quel courage !" _bouhahaaaa il est poilant le pti malfoy avec sa tete en colère " _ne croit pas que je suis ici de bon coeur, Granger..." "je n'y aurais même pas pensé, voyons !" Sur ce, elle se retourna et vaqua à ses occupations, elle le trouvait très drôle, il la détestait. Pourtant Hermione était sure qu'il viendrait à elle seul. Ce qui se trouva être confirmé lorsqu'elle entendit un cri qu'elle estimait de rage, provenant de Draco...

Vous pensez quoi de la fin de ce chap ? ca parait allez mieux comme ca mais faites attention, ca va aller mal !


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE IMPORTANTE enfin presque**

**J'ai opéré quelques changements dans les paramètres : premierement, la fic ne s'appelle plus Male dans sa peau mais Mal dans sa peau suite à la remarque de love in the air, j'ai en effet pensé que cette fic peut s'adresser aux garcons également; deuxièmement, j'ai ajouté "spiritual" comme style parce que je voudrais que ca fasse un peu réflechir (à la base je voulais mettre sarcastique mais y avait pas, bouhouuu )**

**J'ai appris quelque chose grâce à UN VENTILATEUR : si on a peur de tester quelque chose, comment vouler vous que ca marche ? Comment, ais je pu tirer quelque chose de si phylosophique grâce à un ventilateur. Et bien, ma grand mere a voulu baisser le tête du venilateur pour que celle ci se dirige comme il faut, suite à ce tripotage, un bruit suspect est survenu : "stop" m'écriais je ! Et bien figurez vous que la tête du ventilateur s'éait baissée et qu'elle était faites pour ca... Vive la psycho à 2 francs 6sous !**

**Staphyla ; **je suis heureuse que ca te plaise, en donnant ce surpoids à Hermione je voulais décomplexer toutes les filles de ce monde (enfin celles qui parlent francais et qui lisent cette fic ) PARCE QUE ETRE GROSSE NE DOIT PAS ETRE UN HANDICAP ! et va faire tes maths ptite délinquante, je ne veux pas être responsable de ton échec scolaire (mdr)

**Love in the air : **J'ai pris note de ton conseil et je vais de ce pas changer le titre, en esperant que même les garcons l'apprécierons PARCE QUE CA COMPTE AUSSI POUR LES MECS, c'est jms facile à vivre ! merci pour tes compliments

**Jenny : **Le fait est qu'Hermione n'a pas pris que quelques kilos, elle est presqu'obèse et j'imagine qu'à l'âge d'Harry et Ron, cela peut prendre une importance considérable, et ils ne l'évitent pas tout de ùêùe, ils sont justes... plus distants. De plus, Hermione est légerement susceptible et comme elle est l'auteur de ses récits, ben elle les transforme à sa guise, tout commentaire devient donc une attaque. (mais il est vrai que j'ai légerement exagéré, je me rattraperai )

Bien **chapitre 2** suite aux 5 reviews (enfin je ne sais pas si Jenny aimait la fic, elle l'a qualifiée de bizarre )

Après s'être fait légerement remarqué, Draco savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne présente qui pouvait l'aider. Il s'offrait donc à lui deux options : sauver sa fierté (qui avait comme léger inconvénient un aller simple pour Azkaban) ou sauver son intégrité en demandant de l'aide à Granger (qui possédait l'énorme inconvénient de lui être redevable)... Après avoir légerement hésité, il se tourna désesperement vers Hermione qui s'amusait tranquillement de la scène :

"Granger... Je crois que je vais avoir besoin..."

"D'un peu d'aide, Malfoy ?"

"oui"

"tu n'aurais pas pu te contenir ? C'est pathétique d'en arriver là pour une histoire pareille..."

"Je suis un peu à cran en ce moment"

Tandis qu'Hermione et Draco discutait tranquillement, on entendait arriver les sirènes des voitures de polices moldues, averties par une vieille femme se trouvant là lorsque Draco, désesperé, avait tué la caissière (pas sa faute : "elle voulait pas accepter mon argent" disait il en tendant un billet de cent francs ce à quoi Hermione avait répondu qu'il s'était fait entubé par l'agent de change...)

"Suis moi..." lui avait elle dit, peut être ne mesurait elle pas l'ampleur de la tache qui l'attendait...

" ou va-t-on ?"

"chez moi"

Draco n'était pas sur de vouloir se jeter dans la gueule du loup, elle allait tout de même chez la meilleure amie de St Potter, qui était lui même le meilleur ennemi de son maître, communément appelé Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou encore (et toujours) Voldemort.

Devant la récitance de Draco à la suivre, elle lui expliqua clairement qu'elle n'avait aucune intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit, elle avait déjà assez honte d'aider quelqu'un comme lui...

En y réflechissant bien, Draco s'appercut qu'Hermione et lui étaient dans le même cas ; exclus... Bien evidemment pas au même degré puisque lui, avait tué le sorcier le plus véneré de son époque (enfin hypothétiquement, il l'avait fait, bien que ce soit Rogue qui ait lancé le sort). Il avait bien remarqué qu'Hermione avait grossi considérablement et suite à ce changement, avait prit de la distance avec le monde qui l'entourait et était devenue très sarcastique.

Il se sentit soudain très proche d'elle, lorsque celle ci le regardait d'un air hautain mais qu'il pouvait tout de même y déceler une pointe de peur et d'angoisse. Hermione, petite sorcière modèle digne de toutes familles sorcières ou moldues, tendait elle vers un côté sombre de son esprit ?

Curieux ce qu'un changement de physique peut opérer sur soit même, pensait Draco en suivant Granger d'un air étonné et presque admiratif (Bien qu'il, je pense, ne l'avouerait jamais)

Hermione, quant à elle, n'en menait pas plus large... Que suis-je entrain de faire ? songeait elle doucement... Elle invitait un assassin, qui plus est l'assassin du dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phoenix, directeur de Poudlard, du magenmot (et plusieurs autres titres qu'on ne mentionnera pas içi pour faire ressortir le personnage humble de Dumbledore et sauver la face de l'auteur qui ne saurait vous citer les autres) et la personne qu'Harry avait admiré le plus au monde depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Cependant, elle invitait aussi la personne qui, depuis quelque temps, était la seule à retenir son attention de part son double jeu. Elle savait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille (il venait tout de même faire ses courses dans le monde moldu et tuer une caissière pour un motif qui n'était pas le plus valable qui soit)

"Dis moi Granger, n'est on pas bientôt arrivé ?"

" Dans quelques minutes pourquoi ? Tes cheveux blonds ne supportent pas le vent ?"

" Bof, mais le sujet n'est psa là, je crois que certains des gens qui incarnent la justice dans votre monde sont à notre recherche"

" Sont à ta recherche Malfoy !"

" Je crois que ce que tu es entrain de devenir est un complice "

" Ne dis pas de bêtise, c'est de l'assistance à personne en danger..."

Draco esquissa un sourire

" Vraiment ? Je suis en danger ? Ca veut dire que tu... me protèges ?"

Hermione ne répondit rien... Est ce que Draco venait de prononcer une phrase à double-sens ? Lui plaisait-elle ? Elle devait sûrement se faire des idées, un homme comme Malfoy ne pouvaient pas lui faire des avances à elle ! Peut être que son père, entre deux séances de torture, lui avait il tout simplement enseigner la galanterie (bien que ce ne soit pas exactement ca...)

Ou alors, il se foutait tout simplement de sa gueule, c'était bien la peine de monter sur ses grands chevaux, Hermione, crois tu vraiment qu'un homme comme lui, qui a passé sa vie à se foutre de sa gueule va s'arreter du jour au lendemain ? (et oui ce n'est pas une de ces fics, ou pouf, il change d'avis sur Hermione comme par magie, le père de Malfoy à fait en sorte que Draco se souvienne de son éducation...)

Draco avait bien sûr remarquer qu'Hermione ne répondait pas et qu'elle songeait soudainement plongé dans ses pensées,_ Intéressant_, pensa-t-il...

**Bien, voila comment ce chap termine, si vous avez compris ce que voulait dire Malfoy par "interessant" envoyez moi une review et sinon, ben envoyer moi qd même une review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cindie : merci bcp !**

**Saphila : merci beaucoup pr ta review (j'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre le début, mais bon...) j'éspere que la suite te plaira**

**DSL PR LE RETARD, il s'est avéré que fanfiction refusait mes chap ! **

Arrivée chez elle en compagnie de Malfoy, elle se mit à redouter le moment où sa mère la questionnerait ; comment sa fille HERMIONE pouvait elle ramener quelqu'un comme Draco chez elle ? Cette matinée, elle avait même eu droit à un speech comme quoi personne ne voudrait d'elle à cause de son poids : "il y a peu de place pour les grosses dans ce monde"...Hermione avait faillit lui répondre qu'elle préferait être ronde que de se rendre malade à en mourrir pour être squelettique, mais comme à chaque fois, elle n'avait rien dit... Une petite voix lui soufflait que sa mère n'avait pas tort.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, un duplex bourgeois décoré par sa mère avec gout. Derrière elle, Draco semblait impassible, il était sûrement habitué à rentrer dans des pièces qui ne lui appartenaient pas ! Sa mère se trouvait dans le salon, écoutant le journal TV :

- Bonjour maman, je te présente Draco Malfoy, un camarade de classe...

- Bonjour madame

Ma mère le regarda d'un air étonné, se leva avec grâce et répondit avec l'accent bourgeois qu'elle s'était attribuée il y a quelques temps, sûrement plus chic, avait elle déclarée. Hermione, quant à elle, trouvait que l'adjecif pitoyable était plus approprié...

Après avoir passé ces formalités, Hermione monta dans sa chambre suivit de Draco qui jetait des regards inquiets autour de lui ; il n'avait sûrement jamais vu d'appartement moderne et surtout pas moldus, il était habitué aux manoirs ancestraux...

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la chambre d'Hermione, Une chambre rouge, plutôt spacieuse et impecablement rangée... On y trouvait un bureau encombré, une bibliothèque comprenant quelques tomes de La Pléiade et un lit simple... Au mur, il y avait un poster des Beatles, un des Twin Towers et un dernier des Bizarr's Sister.

- Assied toi là, dit elle en désignant la chaise de son bureau tandis qu'elle rangeait ses achats. Je crois que nous avons un problème, Malfoy...

- Vraiment ? Non, je ne pense pas, il ne s'agit que de quelques moldus !

- Ils ont pourtant des méthodes d'enquête plutôt efficace... Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, tu n'existe pas chez les moldus... Contrairement à moi... Mais ca n'a pas d'importance, Harry et ses compagnons me couvriront

- Bien... Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi bientôt...

- Tu as acheté un apartement ?

- Oui

- Avec quel argent ? si c'est celui de ton père, tu seras facilement retrouvable

- Nous le possedions déjà auparavant, si quelque chose... tournait mal

- Comme c'est le cas maintenant...

- Exact... Je te remercie de m'avoir sortie de ce mauvais pas Granger

- C'est tout naturel, entre bons amis !

Draco la regarda intensement, ne sachant que répondre, il opta pour la fuite

- Bien sur... Si tu as besoin de quelque cho...

- Ne te sens pas redevable Malfoy, je n'ai pas fait ca pour toi.

Sur ces paroles avisées, Draco sortit de la chambre et quitta l'appartement en souhaitant une bonne journée à la moldue de mère de Granger.

Il tenait quelque chose, il en était sur. Granger ne résisterait pas longtemps à son charme angélique et à ce moment là... BOUM

Et merde, pourquoi faut il que ca n'arrive qu'à moi ?

**n'oubliez pas : review ! ca m'aide réellement à continuer (je n'ai pas bcp de volonté !) alors just un pti mot pr me dire que vs avez lu la fic !**


	5. Chapter 5

**miniblonde07 : je sais que je n'écris pas assez dans mes chapitres, mais je suis une grande flemmarde et au bout d'un moment, j'en ai marre et j'envoie le chap (alors que je devra continuer plus tard...) contente que tu aimes mon histoire **

**chapitre 4**

rappel : "Draco sortit de la chambre et quitta l'appartement en souhaitant une bonne journée à la moldue de mère de Granger.

Il tenait quelque chose, il en était sur. Granger ne résisterait pas longtemps à son charme angélique et à ce moment là... BOUM

Et merde, pourquoi faut il que ca n'arrive qu'à moi ?"

Draco, bien que sonné, se releva rapidement face aux regards inquiets des moldus qui avaient observé la scène d'un oeil surpris puis amusé... Il n'aimait pas être la risée de tous, surtout quand il s'agissait de moldus _des putains de moldus sont entrain de se foutre de moi, Draco Malfoy... Je me demande ce que je pourrais leur faire... _

Tandis qu'il réflechissait calmement aux sorts qu'il allait attribué à nos amis moldus, il remarqua la vieille dame du supermarché, déjà suspendu à son téléphone, le regardant d'un air affolé. _la vie est vraiment injuste... je me retrouve à 17 ans, errant dans la rue où je dois cotoyer des moldus qui m'entubent pour gagner des putains d'auro (nda : a traduire par euros ) En fuite du monde des sorciers, en compagnie des gens qu'on lui avait appris à mépriser plus que tout._

**Flashback**

**Draco en voyait un pour la première fois... Il fut surpris par la ressemblance du spécimen par rapport à un individu normal. Il y avait évidemment ces étranges habits mais cela ne le choqua pas (Un jour il avait vu une dame avec un corbeau accroché sur la tête et sa robe verte qui flottait... Elle était si douce ! Mais quel ne fut l'horreur de Draco lorsque celui-ci remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la fourrure d'un tigre et qu'il y avait la tête de ce dernier accrochée au dos !)**

**Il se rappelait la phrase de son père : _Ceci est un moldu. Il ne mérite que la haine, il a fait des choses qui feraient pleurer ta mère. Tous les gens de son espèce sont dangereux ! Il faut leur faire du mal pour qu'ils arrêtent... Comprends tu, mon fils ?_**

**Suite à cela, il avait assisté à la torture de cet homme... Cela lui avait paru normal, comment une éspece qui faisait pleurer sa mère méritait de vivre ?**

**Depuis, Draco avait oublié pourquoi il les détestait tant mais il savait qu'ils étaient des êtres méprisables et inférieurs. **

**Lors de son entrée à Poudlard, son père l'avait prévenu **:

- **_Chaque jour, tu auras à cotoyer des enfants issus de moldus. Méfie-t-en, ils sont bien pires que leurs parents car ils possèdent eux aussi des pouvoirs magiques. Tu dois tout faire pour les blesser. Malheureusement tu n'en auras pas l'occasion à Poudlard car le directeur - tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis à propos de lui - ne doit pas te voir. Ainsi tu ne pourras que les insulter ou les frapper légerement._ **

**- _D'accord père, je m'en souviendrais. Je connais l'insulte en plus ! C'est sang-de-bourbe ! _**

_**- C'est bien, mon fils. Tu es digne d'appartenir à la famille Malfoy**_

_**- Merci père**_

**Fin du Flashback**

_Il fallait qu'il aille s'occuper de l'agent de change. _Mais la situation n'était plus aux pensées déplacées... Il était marqué d'une putain de peinture marron qui ne s'otait surement pas au premier lavage _quelle idée de foutre cet établi au milieu de mon chemin ! _La petite voix de Draco lui faisait gentiment remarquer que, si il n'était pas si occupé à faire tomber Granger dans son piège, il aurait sûrement remarqué ce putain d'escabeau.

Mais là encore, Draco se força à rediriger ses pensées puisque des moldus en uniformes marchaient vers lui.

Mais quel ne fut son étonnement lorsque les policiers passèrent devant lui en l'ignorant royalement (bien qu'il avait cru apercevoir un sourire...) _putain, foutu peinture marron, merci !_

Il s'éclipsa en jetant tout de même un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui... _Et merde ... Qu'est ce que je fais mtn ?_ Il observait les policiers défoncer la porte de l'immeuble de Granger (quelle barbarie ; aucune classe) et décida de continuer son chemin. _Tant pis, j'oeuvrerai à mon plan plus tard... _

Malheureusement Draco n'avait aucun lien avec le monde magique et ne pouvait prévenir son maître de ses intentions.

Il marchait d'un pas rapide, priant pour ne rencontrer personne qui puisse le reconnaître comme "l'homme tueur de vendeuses". Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco Malfoy marchait tête baissée. Un sentiment de colère s'emparait dangereusement de lui...

Comment pouvait il se laisser aller ainsi ? Son père ne l'aurait jamais appouvé ! Il releva la tête, mais la baissa aussitôt, tentant d'assimiler l'image qu'il venait d'entrevoir.

j'éspere que ca vous a plu les filles ! reviews pr m'encourager svp !

à votre avis, que Draco voit il ?


	6. Chapter 6

**GlamourGirl : tout d'abord, merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic ! Beaucoup de revieweuses ont elles aussi des pb (plus ou moins grands ou gros ) de poids. A la base, cette fic est une critique au monde actuel qui n'accepte que certaines catégories de personnes ; à savoir les maigres, les riches, les brillants (qui st souvent les riches)... Bref je ne répond même plus à ta review, je pars ds mon trip comme d'hab **

**Chapitre 5**

Hermione réflechissait... Et elle réflechissait vite. Elle pouvait presque sentir son cerveau marcher à toute allure ! La fuite était la meilleure solution. Si seulement elle avait possédé plus de temps...

Elle se retrouvait à courir dans les rues de Saint Germain en Laye après s'être cassée la cheville en sautant du deuxième étage de son immeuble. Elle avait du utiliser la magie puis s'était retrouvée à courir _Ca doit bien faire 6ans que je n'ai pas couru plus de 2min... _Elle se trouva bien vite essoufflée à cause de son surpoids.

Elle était coincée, elle le savait. Si seulement elle avait eu plus de temps pour analyser la situation plus efficacement. Putain de merde, pas foutu d'échapper à des policiers moldus quand on a échappée à Voldemort _J'y crois pas..._

Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait qu'aller chez lui... Harry ou les autres membres de l'Ordre l'auraient questionnée et elle ne pouvait répondre qu'elle avait tué une caissière ! Elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire arrêter par des moldus pour se faire secourir par ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle était coupable... Coupable d'un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commit. _La justice n'a jamais été très efficace dans ce pays et dans aucun autre d'ailleurs. _Il leur fallait un coupable autre que quelqu'un dont personne ne connaissait le nom en Angleterre ou dans le monde moldu en général ! _Je vais le tuer ! _Si seulement elle n'avait pas répondu à cette impulsion d'aider Draco et de l'emmener chez elle _Putain Hermione ! L'emmener chez toi ! Ou avais tu donc posé ta grosse tête ? Putain d'hormones de merde... _Ils auraient pu s'enfuir dans un parc, se cacher chez lui, prendre le train. _Mais non, il fallait que tu l'emmènes chez toi..._

_Maman va gueuler..._

Elle se tenait devant Draco, le visage tendu. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Ils s'engageaient dans une double fuite. Lui avait tué le plus grand sorcier du monde et elle une caissière moldue _Je m'en sors plutôt bien finalement... _Et tous les deux pour un crime dont ils n'étaient pas coupables. _Ou presque..._

Draco ne disait rien... Il aurait du s'en douter... Il aurait surtout du marcher plus vite. _Cela aura au moins l'avantage de mettre mon plan à exécution plus rapidement_

Il allait devoir héberger une sang-de-bourbe chez lui ! Une sang-de-bourbe _putain ! ce fils de pute me verra faire beaucoup de choses désagréables pour arriver à ses fins..._

Hermione savait qu'il l'analysait. Cela sera certainement une des plus mauvaises périodes de sa vie, elle aurait à endurer un colocataire mangemort _même si comiquement mignon_, à se faire insulter gratuitement sur ses origines et son poids et le fait qu'elle ne dirait rien à Potter (elle le voyait déjà jubiler)

Elle savait aussi ce qu'elle risquait aux côtés de Malfoy _sombrer du côté obscure ou me faire tuer lamentablement_ mais pensait qu'après tout, il n'était pas si mauvais que ça, qu'il était surtout blessé affectivement, etc...

Après tout, elle ne demandait rien à personne. Si elle se faisait prendre par les mangemorts et Voldemort, L'Ordre pourrait la laisser crever, cela ne la dérangait pas.

En ce moment, Hermione n'hésitait plus. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu (qui ici, n'était autre que Malfoy) et qu'elle pourrait y laisser sa peau ou pire, son âme. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle s'était lancée la dedans, mais ca l'excitait beaucoup, bien plus que son insipide vie au côté de sa maman 'bourgeoise mais pas trop' et de ses amis biens trop gentils pour être vrais...

Draco se retourna pour ne plus voir la grosse tête de Granger _Elle n'a pas que sa tête de grosse... _Il prit une grande inspiration, fit face à Hermione, lui fit un sourire colgate _il marche à tous les coups _pensa-t-il en voyant Hermione devenir cramoisie_ à moins que ce soit le fait qu'elle ait couru plus d'une minute non-stop... _Et dit :

- Allons-y avant que tes moldus n'arrivent

- Mes moldus ? Tu te fous de ma gueu...

- Ecoute Granger, soit tu fermes ta gueule et tu me suis, sois tu restes ici comme un gros tas en attendant qu'ils viennent te choper

_Putain, ca va pas êtra facile _Pensèrent-ils simultanément...


	7. Chapter 7

**chapitre 6**

**Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez enfin l'annonce du plan maléfique de Draco.**

**P.S : Désolée pour le retard, je suis en vacances et j'ai un peu de mal à me mettre à écrire **

Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil confortable, d'où elle pouvait tranquillement observer le reste de l'appartement de Draco. Celui-ci était très impersonnel... Il devait dater du XIXe siècle. Sur le sol, se trouvait un grand tapis vert aux mêmes broderies que celles qui se trouvaient sur les rideaux. L'ensemble était assez sombre. On trouvait dans le salon trois fauteuils distingués, une table basse et un petit bar pour les alcools.

Le salon était ouvert sur la cuisine où se trouvait une table et l'électro-ménager nécessaire pour cuisiner.

Hermione se leva, se dirigea dans la cuisine pour ouvrir les portes fermées qui empêchaient la suite de sa contemplation. Elle ouvrit la porte, se trouva nez à nez avec Draco. Elle rougit, l'évita soigneusement et jeta un regard à la chambre qui se trouvait devant elle ; On y trouvait un grand lit à baldaquins, une armoire gigantesque et une bibliothèque remplie de la collection qu'Hermione estima complète de la Pléïade. Elle rougit de jalousie, détourna son regard de ces objets de convoitise et se retourna vers la dernière porte qui était sans aucun doute la salle de bains. Préferant arrêter son périlleux voyage ici, elle retourna dans le salon où se trouvait également Draco, assis au bar, buvant une boisson qu'Hermione ne pouvait identifier puisqu'elle ne buvait jamais d'alcool.

Encore une chose qu'elle haïssait dans ce monde, pour être "in", il fallait boire sans modération et, de préference, être soul rapidement. C'était très bien considéré chez les adolescents en manque de sensations. Il y avait l'alcool et les cigarettes. Ah, les cigarettes ! Ca c'était tout un monde ! De préference, il fallait fumer depuis l'âge de dix ans, c'était la grande classe. Il y avait deux sortes de fumeurs. Ceux qui fumaient pour essayer d'être à la mode et ceux qui fumaient parcequ'ils étaient à la mode. Un grand classique.

Evidemment, en plus d'être grosse, Hermione ne fumait pas, ne buvait pas, n'allait pas en boîte de nuit, etc...

Ainsi, on pouvait se poser une question existensielle ; comment Hermione pouvait elle vivre sans ces plaisirs simples (et chers) de la vie quotidienne !

Surement une question dont Draco n'avait rien à foure puisque, en ce moment même, il buvait verre sur verre en fumant on ne sait trop quoi (puisque les cigarettes n'existent pas chez les sorciers, vous me direz, il a réussi à trouver l'acool, efin bref...)

Pour finir il y avait la drogue... Un des plaisirs interdits auxquels les adolescents aimaient beaucoup s'adonner, puisque plaisir interdit !

Draco, interompant Hermione (et l'auteur) de sa tirade exaspérée (et pourtant mêlée d'un soupçon de jalousie), se leva du bar pour s'asseoir en face d'Hermione.

Il avait monté un plan des plus ingénieux (bien que facilement devinable) concernant le sort d'Hermione. En effet, ayant facilement remarqué l'attirance d'Hermione envers lui, il pensait s'en servir pour la faire basculer de son côté, c'est à dire celui de Lord Voldemort. Il allait d'abord lui faire croire qu'il était désesperement amoureux d'elle, la plongerait doucement (mais surement) dans la décadence dans laquelle il vivait, pour ensuite la faire devenir une mangemort aguerrie ainsi qu'une espionne bien plus qu'utile.

En effet, depuis la mort de Dumbledore, leur principal atout, Rogue, ne pouvait plus faire office d'espion officiel du Lord et de l'Ordre.

La difficulté était qu'Hermione reste amie avec Ron et Harry pour qu'elle fasse partie de l'Ordre sans problèmes. Mais cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile puisqu'il arriverait sûrement à faire d'elle une mangemort facilement, vu son état d'esprit actuel. Suite à cela, Hermione serait une des mangemorts les plus célebres et puissantes du monde sorcier, faisant donc d'elle un bon partie.

Il fallait juste qu'il arrive à la faire maigrir radicalement, il n'avait aucune envie d'épouser ce genre de... fille. Mais là encore, s'il se montrait assez persuasif, il y arriverait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à informer son maître et exécuter son plan.

_Pourvu que tout marche..._

Il observait Hermione, ne sachant que dire pour entaùer une conversation qui paraisse naturelle. Il se racla la gorge et dit...

- Je dois aller voir mon maitre aujourd'hui...

Hermione lui jeta un regard ébahi, comment pouvait il parler librement de son état de mangemort à la meilleure amie du célebre Harry Potter ? Serait il...

- Ne me crois pas stupide Hermione, dit Draco en s'approchant d'elle et en lui murmurant à l'oreille, je ne pense pas que tu ailles voir ton cher ami en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois même que c'est la dernière chose que tu es envie de faire...

Sur ce, il disparu, laissant Hermione perplexe. _Comment a-t-il pu transplaner dans le monde moldu sans se faire repérer ? C'est surement un des sortilèges que Voldemort leur apprend lorsqu'ils deviennent mangemorts. C'est d'un niveau très élevé de magie noire..._

_Il me serait bien utile... _Elle jeta un regard derière elle, observa la bibliothèque de Draco. _Il y a sûrement là-dedans des livres de magie noire, je pourrais peut-être..._

Hermione chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête... De la magie noire ! Et puis quoi encore ! Reprend toi Hermione... _D'un autre côté... Au point où j'en suis..._

**Voili voilou ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? A votre avis, comment va se dérouler la suite ? Hermione va-t-elle réellement tomber dans le piège minable de Draco ? COmment va réagir Voldemort ? Comment Harry et Ron vont ils retrouver leur Hermione adorée ?**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**


	8. Chapter 8

Bon, j'étais PERSUADEE d'avoir écrit plus loin que ca, j'en suis certaine, seulement j'ai pas les textes, j'avais prévu tout un truc où elle vomissait partout, j'ai peut-être jamais osé le mettre, alors après 5 mois d'absence, je reviens !! Remerciez Malfoyeuse, qui m'a écrit une review sublime, me rappelant cette fic...

Chapitre 7

Alors, pour le p'tit rappel, Draco est chez Voldi et Hermione est seule face aux bouquins de magie noire

"Hermione chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête... De la magie noire ! Et puis quoi encore ! Reprend toi Hermione... _D'un autre côté... Au point où j'en suis..."_

Elle attrapa donc un livre intitulé "les sciences occultes, leurs bases et autres légères complexités", elle se mit à lire l'ouvrage. Une heure passa, puis deux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, celle-ci indiquait minuit passée. Hermione décida cependant de continuer sa lecture, qui se révélait passionnante. De plus, elle savait très bien ce qu'il se passerait si elle décidait de fermer les yeux, elle se mettrait à réfléchir, et penserait à toutes les erreurs faites…

Elle en avait assez de se rappeler ses erreurs, elle voulait allez de l'avant, prendre sa vie en main. Qu'importe ce qu'il fallait et ce qu'il en écoulerait.

Cependant, c'est sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit (kind of stupid, I know )

Draco, quant à lui se trouvait chez son détesté maître, lui rapportant ses dernières aventures. Il du par la suite assister à la réunion de mangemorts, où il laissa son esprit divaguer… Si seulement il était normal…

Il ne serait pas ici, il serait avec ses amis (il en aurait au moins), il rirait, il… Merlin, s'il n'était pas un Malfoy…

Il se reprit _Putain Draco, ce que tu sors comme conneries parfois !!! Tu es un Malfoy, et tu es fier de l'être._

La réunion se termina, laissant Draco las, en colère contre lui-même pour sa couardise et en colère contre ses collègues et maître pour avoir tous les droits envers lui. De plus, Voldemort avait à peine sourit lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il détenait la sang-de-bourbe !

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, exténué et qu'il vit cette sang-impur, cette immondice sans formes endormie sur son fauteuil, un de SES livres à la main, il n'en pu plus.

Hermione fut réveillée par un Draco furieux, celui-ci lui empoigna les cheveux, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller par terre, à ses pieds.

ON NE TOUCHE PAS A MES AFFAIRES, EST-CE BIEN COMPRIS ?

Je… Je…m'excuse, répondit piteusement Hermione, dont le visage était déformé par la douleur.

Je m'estime suffisamment gentil pour t'accueillir chez moi, tu pourrais avoir la décence de ne toucher à rien avec tes membres pourris par la graisse et l'impureté de ton sang !

Hermione fondit en larmes, mais le stress accumulé de la soirée jaillit d'elle, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle en avait marre, elle voulait tout simplement qu'on lui

FOUTE LA PAIX !!! MALFOY, JE T'AI AIDE, JE SUIS DANS LA MERDE PAR TA FAUTE, JE M'EFFORCE DE NE PAS REPONDRE A TES INSULTES, JE SUIS AIMABLE. Et tout ce que tu retires de cela est que tu peux faire de moi ce qu'il te convient ? Je ne me…

Oui

Pardon ?

Oui, je peux faire de toi ce qu'il me convient. Puisqu'à partir de maintenant, tu n'as personne à part moi, tu n'as nulle part où aller, tu es désespérée et tu m'aimes.

Je te demande pardon ? Comment pourrais-je t'aimer ? Comment pourrais-je aimer un homme qui n'a aucun respect pour moi ? Qui ne pense qu'à lui-même ? Qui sert…

La ferme, je m'en fous de ce que tu racontes !! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ca ne m'atteindra pas, je m'aime, et je pense que mon avis est bien plus important que le tien

Si tu te voyais comme je te vois, je crois que tu ne dirait plus rien, absolument rien…

Peut-être oui, mais je ne suis pas toi. Et j'en suis heureux.

Je te hais, murmura-t-elle…

Elle se dirigea vers le minibar, prit une bouteille de vodka et bu. Elle bu comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, elle avait certes bu un ou deux shoots mais ce soir-là, elle avait décidé de s'en foutre. Elle voulait oublier, l'oublier, s'oublier. Elle remplit un verre, le vida, elle en remplit un deuxième, le vida. Elle ne savourait pas, elle attendait les conséquences…

Draco observait Hermione en silence, s'il continuait de se comporter ainsi, son plan risquait de se retrouver légèrement compromis. Il s'estima heureux qu'elle ne soit pas partie mais…

Il avait raison, Putain elle s'en voulait, il avait raison ! Elle n'avait nulle part où aller, elle ne pouvait que rester ici et… boire, jusqu'à en mourir, c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Cependant, son estomac n'étant absolument pas habitué à ingurgiter de l'alcool en grande quantité, elle se pencha et vomit. Et comme si son avenir en dépendant, comme pour nettoyer son corps, son esprit, elle vomit tant qu'elle le pu…

Draco observait Hermione depuis tout à l'heure, debout au milieu du salon, ne sachant quoi faire devant cette mini-rébellion qu'Hermione imposait à son corps.

Il s'assit, ne protestant pas au « nettoyage » d'Hermione. Son parquet était foutu surement, mais ca lui ferait du bien et ca la ferait maigrir, pensait-il méchamment.

Il ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine pitié quand il la vit s'écrouler dans sa bile. Il décida de ne tout de même pas garder une fille à moitié morte au milieu de son salon. Il l'emmena dans sa salle-de-bains (il eu du mal, mais il était musclé … Et beau, évidemment ) la posa sans ménagement dans sa baignoire de marbre, enclencha la pomme douche, et la laissa là. Sous l'eau froide qui ruisselait déjà sur elle, plaquant ses vêtements contre sa peau. Elle n'était pas si grosse que cela… 75kg devraient faire le compte, pour 1m75, ce n'était finalement pas si terrible. Ca n'empêcha pas Draco d'esquisser une mine de dégout à la vue d'Hermione, en plein coma éthylique, la tête adossée contre la paroi de la baignoire, son corps transis par le froid.

* * *

Voila, une petite remise en forme , dites moi ce que vous en pensez...

Bonnes vacances,

Ariana Grant


End file.
